


My Little Yandere

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is probably underage so sorry, F/M, Lemon, dont read if you aren’t comfortable or don’t ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Yakuza is crazy over a high schooler.Ayano is just plain crazy.A/NThis is a lemon/smut so Don’t read if you aren’t comfortable with this kind of stuffALSO, Ayano is probably underage so sorry.





	1. My Little Yandere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 so sorry if I do things wrong.

Yakuza's POV:

She's a strange one I'll give her that. Strange and yet, I can't seem to get her out of my head. Her midnight black hair, her blank,soulless doll eyes, and don't even get me started on her body. She's s got the looks and the brains. 

She knows all the different chemicals, she's manipulative,determined and so willing to do anything for me to get her senpai. That senpai of hers *scoffs* I honestly don't know what she sees in him. I'm pretty sure I'm much much better than him. He's scrawny,I'm well built, he's weak, I'm strong, he's oblivious to everything around him,I'm very aware of my surroundings. 

I wonder what would happened if I..eliminated him...no that would be a stupid decision. I'd lose all contact with her,she'd stop coming to me for favours and I'd lose a good system I have with her. She gets me the bodies, I get her whatever she needs and so far, she's been one of my most loyal customers and has been providing me with a very good supply of bodies.

Maybe I could...hmm...ah! That girl info-chan I once heard her talking about...she has panty shots of every girl in that school...she might have one of her...well,it's worth a shot(no pun intended).

3rd POV:  
"Hello. Who is this?" A monotone voice asked him.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, I was wondering if you have the panty shots of Ayano Aishi?" He asked his voice deep and rough.

"No, I'm afraid I do not have her panty shots." the monotone voice replied.

"I thought you had the pantyshots of every girl at akademi highschool?" He said his voice mocking the girl.

"Well, I don't have hers now is there anything you need?" The monotone voice asked her voice slightly hinting her annoyance.

"No." He replied hanging up.

"Uh," he groaned dropping his hand that held his phone onto the table and then began rubbing his face before lifting his hand that contained his phone once more calling a different number.

"Hello," a deep,cold voice said "who is this?"

"How much would it cost for you to kidnap a girl?" 

"At this time of day it depends,"

"Depends on what?"

"On who it is,what they look like,their physical strength and yada yada,"

"I'll send you the profile,"

"..ok,I can do it. Where do you want me to drop the body off at?"

"Just leave it in my office and I'll pay you there,"

"Alright, pleasure doing business with you," the cold voice said

"Yes,indeed," a dark voice said shortly after hanging up and smirking sadistically.

Timeskip

3rd POV:

A girl was walking home from school before she was tackled to the ground by something heavy. She fought back refusing to go down without a fight and she almost escaped until she was stabbed in the neck with something that caused black spots to cover her vision and made her pass out.

Timeskip Again

Yakuza's POV:

She should be arriving any minute now. Ah~ I can't wait to have her all to myself. She'll be mine and mine alone. No one else can have her. No one else deserves her. Ayano Aishi belongs to me.

 

sHe DoEsN't hAvE a cHoICE


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual Lemon/Smut bit.

Yakuza's POV:

Knock Knock

Oh,looks like they're here~

"Come in," I yelled taking a cigar out of a packet and lighting it. 

3rd POV:

As the man holding a case walked into Yakuza's office said man placed a cigar into his mouth and walked up to the man who had just done him a huge favor. 

Yakuza grabbed a huge stack of money and held it out to the man,"Here you are now hand me my package," he demanded.

The man placed the case containing an unconscious girl onto the ground and took the money from Yakuza.

"Nice working with you," he replied gruffly before turning around and exiting the office.

Yakuza then walked to the case, picked it up and started heading out of the building towards his car. He placed the case in his trunk, went to the front getting in and driving to his mansion.

Timeskip

Yakuza's POV:

I finally have her! She's finally mine! But to make sure she doesn't escape....I think I know what I'll do.

Ayano's POV

Where...am I....it's so dark....why can't I move? I realised I was tied to a bed and my hands were tied to the bedpost while my feet were spread apart and tied down as well.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awaken I see," a deep voice said emerging from the shadows.

Is that...yakuza?...what the hell is he doing here!?!

When he saw my confused face he started walking towards me. He got so close that I could feel his breath against my neck and before I could process what was happening I felt cold kisses being pressed against my neck and trailing down to my collarbone.

WARNING:INAPPROPRIATE SCENE COMING UP. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF

He climbed on top of me so that I was straddled by him and pressed his lips to mine. Why did his lips feel so..good...I wanted...more...

Yakuza pulled apart from the kiss and then started to play with the hem of my skirt and began to pull on it until it was off and I was left in my red lace panties. 

His hands rubbed my thighs and moved to my shirt unbuttoning it leaving me with my red see through bra and my panties on.

Yakuza stared hungrily at me and resumed kissing me. His hands then wondered to my bra unclipping it and then beginning to play with my breasts. 

Once he was done his hands moved down to my panties and slipped a finger inside of it stroking me causing a load moan to escape my mouth. 

I could feel Yakuza's smirk against my lips as he started to stroke faster and faster until I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

He did this until I felt like I was gonna burst when he stopped and pulled his finger out making me let out a whine. 

I could feel Yakuza getting off me and reaching to the drawer next to the bed. When he opened the drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out and climbed back on top of me that's when I realised that there was a bulge in his pants and it was getting more and more obvious by the second that's when I felt my stomach becoming...what's the word...I felt...naughty...no that's not the word...I feel..lust.

Yakuza then pulled my panties off and placed the lube on his fingers. He slipped one finger in and waited until I adjusted then begin pumping it in and out and in and out and before I knew he had three fingers inside of me and the same feeling of wanting to burst came back to me.

Yet once again, he stopped taking his own clothes off until he was naked just like me and...holy sh*t he was big. He covered his hand once again in lube and rubbed it all over his d*ck. 

When he was satisfied he pushed himself inside of me and once again gave me time to adjust. He then started to pound into me causing my breasts to bounce up and down because of how fast he was going. 

While Yakuza was pounding into me I was trying to get the ropes off my hand although it was hard to because of how hazy my mind was.

When I finally managed to get the ropes off Yakuza stopped pounding into me and looked into my eyes. 

"Does sleeping beauty want me to stop?" He cooed a menacing smirk on his lips. Blushing I shook my head. The look on his face almost made me regret my answer because his eyes were clouded with lust and his face had a predatory look on it. 

He untied my legs and made me place hands onto the headrest while resting on my knees with my legs spread apart. He placed his hands on my hips and gave them a strong squeeze.

That's when he lost it. Yakuza started pounding into me at an inhuman speed making me cry out in pleasure. 

"F*CK!" He yelled his grip on my hips tightened surely leaving a mark but at that moment I didn't care.

The same feeling of wanting to burst came yet again but this time, he didn't stop. I felt myself coming undone and something coming out of me.

Yakuza's thrusts started to get sloppier and sloppier until they completely stopped. I felt something feeling me up and it felt so good.

My breaths came out harsh and quick and I dropped onto my stomach lying on the bed exhausted and completely drained.

"Aw~ is sleeping beauty tired? Well to bad, we're not gone yet," Yakuza said flipping me around and onto my back and spreading my legs open.

This went on all night until the next morning.


End file.
